


Phantom's Lair ~ Phanniemay Day 02

by Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl



Series: Phanniemay16 [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Control over ghost's lair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl/pseuds/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny discovered why hadn't he got his own lair.</p>
<p>Phanfic for 2nd day of Phanniemay, prompt: Fentonworks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom's Lair ~ Phanniemay Day 02

DAYO2 PHANNIEMAY16 PROMPT: FENTONWORKS

TITLE: PHANTOM'S LAIR

By Emily Elizabeth Fowl

It started with small things, like stuff changing their places. He usually thought he forgot about moving them, or that his mother was in his room, sometimes he thought some ghost (he suspected Youngblood) was messing with him.

But then things started to have different colors and shapes when he got back home from school, fight or hanging out with Sam and Tucker.

He started to worry after his walls changed their color though. He was just thinking about repainting them while lying on his bed with closed eyes and when he got up – boom! – his favorite baby blue color was replaced by intense black-silver-white theme with his insignia in the middle.

So of course he went to Clockwork, but the Ghost of Time could only tell him that every ghost has a lair. Which hadn’t helped him much, he already knew that.

He started to think about his back home (his curtains were now red with small purple clocks). Technically, he was a ghost, but he never really had an own lair. But if all ghosts had it, then…

He really needed something to help him in thinking. ‘A cup of cocoa would be nice’ he thought, and in the same instant a fogging mug appeared in front of him. 

He barely managed to catch it before it splattered all around his floor.

He tried out his new power very eagerly, and soon his room was all filled up with space shuttles models and original NASA blueprints he memorized after Tucker found them on their servers.

Looks like an answer for his question was under his own roof this whole time.  
Literally.

THE END


End file.
